Son of the Sea God
by Jameson Malachai
Summary: By seagurl3 adopt by me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this story was made by seagurl3 but i adopt it. So lets start.

 **Black as Night.**

 **No Sun No Might.**

 **Son of the Sea shall rise**

 **With or without Fight.**

 **Burning sun , howling winds.**

 **No one saw what was coming at the end.**

 **Son of the sea**

 **One man shall he be**

 **Need no fright**

 **Burn and burn, those who bite.**

 **To war, to not war**

 **The sea shall soar.**

 **One night three day**

 **Find a way to fight the pain**

 **The sea shall soar above the sky**

 **The day the girl dies.**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""They won't come off!" I shout, trying to use Riptide to stop the dragging. Grover bleats in a worry-like fashion./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Percy hurry! slice them off, do something!" Annabeth chases after me. I look down at the shoes. The daughter of Athena was still screaming 'Maia, Maia', trying to get the shoes to turn off. Suddenly, I make a sharp turn... I couldn't tell which way, i was too busy screaming for my life. I try to hook my shield on a rock, but i lost my grip and it clattered off to the side. Annabeth pauses./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""No... no no no no no. Percy!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What?" I call back./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Th-that..." She starts sprinting towards me. "PERCY GET THE SHOES OFF YOUR FEET RIGHT NOW!" She screams at me. "OR YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What?!" I scream back and look behind me at a pit. The shoes were leading me right to it./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""That's Tartarus! Percy, hurry!" I grab onto a rock, trying to hold on for dear life. Dark laughter echos into the air./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Perseus Jackson, all heroes must fall eventually.' It was a coarse, blackened like voice, like if the voice was a huge tub of tar. 'Too bad, you had a great future planned for you.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""No. No no no i will not die." I stab riptide into the ground, but it just cut trough the solid rock like melted butter, not slowing me down one bit. I take the 3 pearls and throw them at Annabeth. "I'm not going to die!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Percy, you father left you. He has no interest in saving you, in loving you like a dad should. But I will. Perseus, I will make you strong, stronger than you ever thought you could be. Strong enough that the gods will listen to you.' the voice rumbles in my head. 'I will make your mother proud of you.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I stopped fighting... I couldn't move. I watched Annabeth scream for me. And then I fell./em/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"3.5 years later:/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""My lord Kronos, I think we are ready." a man with blonde hair and a jagged scar on his face bows before a throne that gleams gold in the thick smog of Tartarus./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Mh, yes, I think so too... But things have changed Luke, I've gained too much power for one host..." A much older voice answers, gold sparks flying off the throne./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You think he's ready? I have more exper-"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Experience isn't what I am looking for, It's strength. It's hatred, it's loyalty." Luke shivers at the voice, nodding in agreement out of either fear or respect. "I think he would be perfect, and no one would think I would host two bodies."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Yes, my lord. That's a perfect plan." Luke stands up straight. "Since the prophecy calls for a child of the big three to choice which side he is no-"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Yes Luke, I am aware. Go summon him, he should be by the Styx, getting ready for his upcoming battle."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Yes, my lord." Luke bows and leaves the throne in silence./em/p  
hr style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; opacity: 0.5; border-style: solid; width: 343.5px; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"Poseidon's pov, Winter Solstice:/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We all know he isn't going to rise, with or without our children." Zeus directs towards me and Hades, all drama drained from his voice. "It's only a matter of when, and if we are ready."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""But then how would the prophecy play out? We don't have any other children-" Athena pauses her sentence, her face slowly falling. "You're going to force Thalia to drop out of the hunt, aren't you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Only if that is absolutely necessary." Artemis speaks out, all eyes turning to her. Even Apollo was silent and respectful towards his older sister. "I have already talked to her about it, she said she would do it, if it meant living in a better world."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Lets just hope we don't have to do it, not this soon." I say, glancing at Ophiotaruas in the water bubble, floating around in the throne room. Thalia had retrieved it, naming it 'Bessie", though i have no idea why it reminded me of my own son./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"One by one, the gods flashed out of the room, to where it was only Hades, Zeus, and I./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Brother, you okay?" Hades turns to look at me, his helm shining brightly on his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I am fine, just worried bout the upcoming war..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You thought Perseus would have been the child of the prophecy, didn't you." Zeus says softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""His 16th birthday, it's coming up this summer...And he'll be spending it in a torturous place, assuming he's made it this far."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I am sorry for you lost, brother. He wouldn't have been there if we all hadn't been so blind sighted by Ares." Hades' words sounded almost apologetic. "But he is a hero, no matter what. Even if he had died, his soul would have entered Elysium. He retrieved the bolt, and died trying to do the right thing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I just nod, then flash out of the room./p  
hr style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; opacity: 0.5; border-style: solid; width: 343.5px; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"5 months later/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The demigods have gathered in the courtroom, since most of the gods were off fighting Typhon. Dark laughter echos in the room, My dagger pointed directly at Luke. His eyes are gold, his skin glowing with power. Thalia holds her bow in her hand, her tiara shining on her head. She was minutes away from becoming 16, and Luke was getting bolder by each passing minute./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh Annabeth." His voice wasn't normal. It was dark, cold, wore down, and evil. "You think that is going to stop me? A silly old dagger? I could use that as a new tooth." He laughs, the room getting cooler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Luke, you don't have to do this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Luke isn't here not anymore." Kronos speaks, a gold aura starting around Luke's body. "He hasn't been since he was mad at his father."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Don't you dare speak for him!" Thalia draws an arrow, aiming it at his heart. "You twisted his thoughts, you did this to him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh sweet Thalia, he really did love you. A lot, but imagine how he felt when he found out you hated him. Everything he has done was for you, so he would be happy with you." Thalia's ears turn red, and so does hr face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Don't you dare!" She shoots the arrow. In one split moment, a sword came slashing down, slicing the arrow into bits. The sword was pure bronze, thin and very balanced in it's wielder's hand. His hair was ebony black, his skin pale. Like Luke's his eyes was pure gold.. But they weren't, they were green... Wait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I would have thought twice before doing that, Thalia Grace. Don't want to anger your next lord, now do you?" The man turns to look at the daughter of Zeus. "Fortunately, there isn't any time left for you. After all, it is my birthday."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I gasp, staring directly into a pair of sea-green eyes. Percy stood tall and proud, shirtless and covered in scars. A tattoo of an hourglass glitters on his sword arm, a trident on the other. "Percy?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 1.143rem; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""In the flesh, your majesty." He mock bows at me, sarcasm flowing out of his mouth like a river. "It has been such a long time, hasn't it?"/p 


End file.
